DragonBallTT
by SS4Gosheta
Summary: DragonBallZ Teen Titan Xover main charcter OC Marcus. a simple fic about something my friend wanted me to make.
1. Short Introduction

**CHAPTER 1 **

Disclaimer: Every single character in this story I got info from The story

**Young Marcus the son of Goku Jr. walks out with a sad look on his face the door and turns around as his father says " Now Marcus you know that you have to train so you can fight to save Earth." " Just like your sister Kay did." " But I don't wan….." he said as he was interrupted by his father "Now you have to go see your great grandmother Pan to get your gear." "Ok." He sighed. "Nimbus!" he shouted and as Marcus called it he jumped on the cloud and flew off to North city. He walked to the 4th floor of this tall building and there his grandmother was sitting. "So you're finally ready to train." Pan said. "I expect once you begin to train you will love it just like your ancestor did before you." She handed him a orange gi with a blue shirt, some wristbands , and some boots. She also handed him some blue gloves and a blue headband. "The gloves and the headband you only wear in an important battle, you remember that now." She told him. He put on his outfit and he said " This doesn't feel right," he said. "Oh!" He poked his brown tail and made a hole in his outfit. "Now you go off and train and become a great warrior for grandma." She said, "Ok." Marcus said as he flew off on the nimbus to master Roshi's island and saw a girl wearing a purple outfit with red hair. " Wow. She's kinda pretty." Marcus said in his mine as he flew down.**

There's one chapter R&R plz


	2. Tournament?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the characters that my friend had from his

xanga.( the story

" So you're the kid of the kid of the kid of Pan a? Master Roshi said.Wow you looklike

your great-great aw something I don't remember uncle Goten when he was 7, how old are

you?" "6 and a half" said Marcus. " This her is Starfire. She'll be your training partner.

She's the same age as you" Roshi said. " He's kinda cute" Starfire thought in her mind.

She flew towards him and said " Hi! What's your name, where did you come from, and

will you be my friend?" she said. " Ummmmm." Marcus said. " Marcus, East Residence

0014325, and yes." He said. " Yay!" Starfire shouted as she hugged him extremely hard.

"Um, your kinda choking me" Marcus said. "Well if you two lovebirds don't mind we

can start training" Roshi said. "Lovebirds?" they both said as they did'nt know what he

was talking about. " What's that?" They both said. "Well we have to train you to for the

world martial arts tournament in 6 months." Roshi said. " THE WORLD MARTIAL

ARTS TOURNAMENT!" Marcus said as he fainted son style. "Wow! Sounds fun!"

said Starfire with a smile on her face.


	3. Round 1 begins

Chapter 3 

Ryan L. Spradling : You'll find out this chapter and I have read some of Trails of a Nekowarrior.

Marcus and Starfire sat on the coast if Master Roshi's island skipping rocks. "So how'd

you get here" asked Starfire. "I was born on Earth even though I have 1/32 sayain blood

in me." Marcus said. "Well I got here because I ran away from my planet when we were

at war. I ran away when I was 4 and my ship crash landed here. The war is over now so I

could go back but I'd rather stay on this planet." said Starfire. "So the tournament

tomorrow are you nervous?" She asked. Marcus responded " Well……..I"

THE NEXT DAY

Marcus and Starfire had arrived on Papaya island. They made it past the preliminaries

and were ready to fight. " Lets get ready to fight!" Said the announcer who looked just

like his grandfather. "This will be today's matchups!" he shouted. "Why is he always

screaming?" asked Marcus.

Round 1

Marcus vs. Lightning Fire

Digger vs. Jimmy

Starfire vs. Leaf Man

Vegeta III vs. World's Strongest

Round 1 begins!

Marcus stepped on to the arena. "I can't believe they won't let me use my power pole in

the tournament." he said. "Begin!" the announcer said as Marcus stood in a perfectly

balanced stance with his eyes closed. Lightning Fire speed toward him at an amazing but

Marcus was focused and dodged it and jumped over him gave him a kick right on his

back. Lighting Fire flew the edge of the arena and got back up. He once again speed

toward Marcus and he dodged his blows and Marcus gave him a punch. This continued

for 5 minutes until Marcus shouted "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" and a blue beam

burst out of his hands and spent Lighting Fire flying towards the audience but the

forcefield stopped him and he slid down to the grass. "We have a winner!" said the

announcer. "I can't believe I'm going to the semi-finals" Marcus said with a grin on his

face. R&R


	4. round 1 ends

Chapter 4

"Son Marcus is moving on to the semi-finals!" said the loud announcer. "The reason he is so powerful is because he has been training under the watchful eye of the legendary Master Roshi for 6 months!" The battle of digger and Jimmy went by quickly since Jimmy was a weakling. Next up were Starfire and Leaf Man. "Starfire has also been training under Master Roshi! Lets see if she is powerful like Marcus!" Starfire stepped onto the ring and as soon as the announcer said go a green ball of light blasted out of her hand and hit Leaf Man catching him on green fire. "AHHHH!" Leaf Man said as he jumped on the grass and rolled on the floor simultaneously. "Well there you have it! Starfire is moving on to the semi-finals!" "Next up we have Vegeta III and World's Strongest." "Please call me Vege" ( Ve-j) said a short little boy the same size and age as Marcus with a brown tail. He looked just like his ancestor and wore the same clothes that he did when he faced Majin Buu. An extremely ripped guy walked into the arena with WS tattooed on his chest. "Ready! Begin!" The announcer as WS charged towards Vege with a great punch but he dodged it and gave a series and punches and kicks to WS and he fell out cold. "Weakling." Vege said as he walked away from the arena. " 1 ,2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6 , 7,8,9,10"! said the announcer. "It looks like Vege is going to the semi-finals!" " This will be the semi-final match-ups."

Marcus vs. Digger

And

Starfire vs. Vege


	5. Friends & finals

CHAPTER 5

Titanfan: Thx!

"The semi-finals begin!" said the announcer. "Here are the match-ups!"

Marcus vs. Monkey

Starfire vs. Vege

"Monkey will be replacing digger because he has come up with the flu." "Will Marcus

and Monkey report to the arena!" "Hi my name is Marcus it's gonna be great fighting

you!" he said. "Hi I'm monkey but you can call me Luffy!" said a short skinny boy with

a straw hat. "I wanna be king of the pirates!" "Ready begin!" said the announcer. Luffy

stretched out his arm aiming for Marcus but Marcus jumped out the way and ran towards Luffy. Marcus jumped in the air and punched the ground since Luffy moved out the way.

Luffy stretched his arm again but this time Marcus grabbed his arm and threw him off the

arena on to the grass. "The winner is Marcus!" said the announcer as Marcus walked

down and helped Luffy of the ground. "Good match." Marcus said "Thanks." said Luffy.

"Now will Starfire and Vege please go to the arena!" They both stepped in the arena as

the announcer said "Begin!" Starfire charged towards Vege as he stood in one place and she threw a starbolt punch at him but it was just an afterimage and he appeared above

her and kicked her to the ground. "The finals will be Marcus vs. Vege!" "Two young

astounding warriors!" said the announcer.

R&R ppl plz


	6. Super Battle: Marcus vs Vege

Chapter 5

"Will Marcus and Vege please report to the arena!" said the announcer. Two seven year old boys with brown tails stepped into the arena. "Remember what grandma Pan said"

said Marcus. He wrapped his headband around his head and put gloves on. He took off

his blue shirt, his boot, and his wristbands. He threw them in the grass and they made a

large hole in the ground. "So you wear heavy clothing?" said Vege. "How stupid can you

get?" Starfire said standing in the crowd in the stands, "Go Marcus give him one for me!" she shouted. "Ready begin!" As soon as the announcer said go both warriors

zoomed off going at lightning speed throwing punches and kicks at each other and the

crowd couldn't even keep up. Marcus elbowed him in the gut sending him back but he stopped himself and flew toward and gave him a punch in the face. Marcus threw ki

blasts at Vege but Vege volleyed them right back to him but Marcus dodged every single one. "Final Impact!" shouted Vege hitting Marcus with a combo of punches and kicks.

Marcus recovered and flew towards Vege shouting "Dragon Fist!" and he hit him with a

combo of punches. They both flew down from the air. "Nice combo there" said Marcus smiling. "Ditto" said Vege smiling also. "Super Dragon Fist!" shouted Marcus as

he ran towards Vege as his fist formed into a dragon and he punch him right in gut sending him back but he stopped himself from hitting the forcefield separating the arena

from the crowd. "Galick Gun!" shouted Vege as a purple light flew from his hands

towards Marcus and it hit him direct but he blocked it. "Lets finsish this!" said Vege. "I was thinking the same thing." said Marcus "FINAL!" said Vege. "KA-ME" said

Marcus. A yellow blast formed in Vege's hand and a blue one formed in Marcus's.

"URGHHH" said Vege charging up. "HA-ME" said Marcus. "FLASH!" said Vege as

a yellow beam bursted out of his hands. "HA!" said Marcus as a blue beam bursted out of his hands. The two beams hit each other and were pushing back and forth. Marcus

was struggling and Vege was winning with ease. "If I get hit by that I can say bye bye to

the tournament." Marcus thought in his mind. The beam was coming closer. "That's it!" Marcus thought. "KAIOKIN!" Marcus shouted and a red aura appeared. The beam

became stronger and sent Vege flying and he hit the forcefield. "And the winner is

Marcus!" said the announcer. "I actually won." said Marcus.

Hours later

"Ah that was great meal!" Marcus said as they returned to the Kame house. "Well sense your training with me is done, I think you guys should train by yourselves. "Keep in

touch you two." Said master Roshi as Marcus and Starfire (and the nimbus cloud) flew

off as the sun raised."

Another chapter done R&R


	7. Two years later

Chapter 7

Two years have passed since that super battle at the world martial arts tournament.

Starfire and Marcus have now joined a group of young superheroes named the Tween Titans and have been there for one year. "HAAAAAK-SHOOOOO" "HAAAAAK-

SHOOOOO" "POP!" went the bubble in Marcus's nose as it awoke him and he fell off his bed. "I need to sleep on the other end of the bed from now on." Marcus said. "He was

now nine years old and looked like his ancestor Goku when he was around that age.

"Well, I guess it's times for some breakfast." He said. "He got dressed and ready for the day (brushing teeth, shower etc.) and headed to the main room of the tower.

"Raven could you pass the waffles?" Beast Boy said. "Sure why not" said Raven with a Grim

look on her face. He used her powers and threw a multiple amount of waffles at BB's

face knocking him out his chair. "At least Raven doesn't hate beast boy like when we first met." Marcus whispered to Robin. "Yeah she sure was a grump." Robin said as Raven looked at them with a angry look. "He-he we were talking about birds weren't we

Robin." Marcus said with a nervous look on his face. All the titans finished breakfast and

then Cyborg said "Shouldn't we pick a leader. We have known each other for a year,

some of us more. "Lets vote!"

Robin - ME

Raven – Marcus

Cyborg- Marcus

Starfire- Marcus

BB – Marcus

Terra – Marcus

Marcus- Umm well robin Marcus said with a nervous look

Robin-II Marcus IIIIII

"It's official Marcus is the leader of the Tween Titans." Said Terra. "I don't wanna be

leader." "Too bad." Raven said. "Razzle-Frazzle I wanted to be stupid leader" Robin said under his breath. The computer system beeped to sound of the alert. "Trouble" said

Marcus. "Titans go. He-he." He said scratching his head. The Titans birst out of the

tower. Robin riding his robin glider, Raven flying, Cyborg on his jet-pack, Starfire flying, Beast Boy as a eagle, Terra on a huge rock, and Marcus on the nimbus cloud.

The titans found there destination to be an blank area with nothing but streets but barely any cars

drove by. "So the titans fell for my trap." Said a man wearing green battle armor with a green battle axe. "Who are you?" said starfire. "I am Rangor of tyraniantine 143." " I am

here to tell you a message. "The time will come and you will fall from the hands of the two most powerful being you will ever face in your life-time. They will destroy you and

everyone of this planet." "I would have you tell them a message….if you were gonna

make it back to the ship." "TITANS GO!"


	8. Powerful beings on their way

CHAPTER 8

Robin quickly threw some electric disks but they didn't effect Rangor. "Try these!"

Robin said as he threw some of his disks that he had been working and Rangor was

frozen solid. But then the ice started to crack and burst to pieces. "You think ice can stop

me!" said Rangor as he ran over and swinging his axe at Robin but he quickly moved out

the way. Raven quickly threw rocks and Terra helped her. "You little runts!" Rangor

said. "I'll kill you!" Rangor ran over swinging his axe at them but they kept throwing rocks. "They don't hurt they're just annoying." He said. "How about this." Said Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos!" said Raven as a huge beam of darkness burst out of her hands and hit Rangor directly sending him back. "Why you little bi.." said Rangor but

Cyborg interrupted and said "Try this on for size!" and he used his sonic cannon and

blasted Rangor. "You little kids are becoming huge pests!" said Rangor. "Haaaaa!"

said Starfire as she fired multiple green starbolts from her hands. "I'm gonna kill each and every.." "Ooooof!" he said as Beast Boy kicked him in the gut as he transformed

into a kangaroo and send him flying. "Time to finish this." Marcus said. "Titans go!" he

said and all the titans started using there attacks and Marcus took out his power pole and

started striking Rangor's armor and piece by piece fell off. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" and Rangor was blasted on to the ground. He was still alive but wasn't going to be alive

for much longer. He touched a button on his futuristic helmet and said "I'm sorry boss I

didn't make it. These kids are powerful. I'm not going to be alive for very longer. Over

the communicator the titans could hear his boss saying "You insolent fool how could you be defeated by his mere children!" "I'm gone now boss, and I wanted say I always hated

you. Oh yeah I almost forgot, they will be here in 2 weeks so you better prepare titans." Then suddenly Rangors battered body disappeared and his energy left that realm. But

Beast Boy interrupted in "So does this mean we're not getting pizza?" and all the titans

fell down anime style. Back at the tower the titans were discussing the arrival of their two

new enemies. "Two weeks!" said Marcus. "We only have two weeks!. What if they're

huge. What if they're strong. Then BB interrupted "What if they're super robot zombie

commando's plotting to clone us and take them back to the alien mother ship!" "I

believe beast boy has been viewing too many of the home videos of scariness." Said Starfire. Meanwhile in space two warriors from the planet tyraniatine 143 are on there

way. And someone is keeping a eye on Marcus. Who is this person? Who are the two

warriors? Will the titans survive? You'll just have to wait and find out.


End file.
